


Not Sexy Now

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LJ sundy100 drabble challenge: Magic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Sexy Now

**Author's Note:**

> LJ sundy100 drabble challenge: Magic

This isn’t going to get all sexy, is it?

Willow forced a smile at Anya’s comment. No, not sexy now. Not with Anya. But magic could be sexy. It used to be sexy. When Tara... Before Willow...

She shook her head. Must focus on the spell, find the bad guy. This wasn’t the time to think about... Moving the pop machine... Plucking the rose... Looking for Buffy when Faith had her body...

No. It would never be sexy again without Tara around.


End file.
